You Belong With Me
by Flames101
Summary: IPOD Shuffle challenge piece. A series of one-shots, likely all to be JJ/Hotch fics. Chapter 5: Little Sister by Jewel.
1. Opening Credits

**A/N:** Hey all! I can't believe I'm doing this, but here we go. Lol. This is going to be a series of about 17 one-shots. It's essentially an IPOD shuffle challenge. Most of the fics will be JJ/Hotch ones (who am I kidding? All will probably be Jotch. Lol). And I'll try to update as frequently as possible.

So, with that said, the first song up is You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**You Belong With Me**

* * *

><p>Ever since he saw the light, he was hard-pressed not to follow her with his eyes wherever she went. If he wasn't watching her, he knew exactly when she entered a room and when she left it, always knew where she was without even looking up. It's like his body was tuned into hers.<p>

Why hadn't he figured it out a long time ago? Like nine years ago?

As far as he was concerned, he was such an idiot. A complete imbecile.

_JJ._ It had always been _JJ_.

Hotch watched the woman who occupied his thoughts almost constantly these days storm out of Rossi's kitchen in a blur of blue, out onto the backyard patio where the team, plus significant others—of which he had none—had gathered that day. JJ clearly looked agitated.

Despite her looking extra sexy, all dark and smoldering eyes when she was angry, he didn't like the fact that she was upset on a day where she was supposed to be happy. Ecstatic, really, considering her best friend and their bubbly technical analyst had just announced her engagement to one, Scott Miller, Alex Blake's very own brother. Sadly, JJ had yet to crack a smile all afternoon. It hurt his heart to see her like this.

He'd been watching her all day: constantly brushing off her husband's advances; the hushed whispers of admonition she gave Will. Something was definitely off between the two and it didn't take a profiler to notice.

The last straw for the beautiful, feisty blonde was when Will suggested they go inside to talk. She hadn't been quiet in her reluctance to do so, but she had followed him nonetheless.

It seemed they were seeing the results of that conversation now.

A second or two behind JJ, a stone-faced Will also stormed out of the mansion, trying his best to hide his emotions, except his eyes simmered with fury. Only Will didn't stop at the edge of the patio, he kept going, right around the side of the house, seemingly leaving the premises.

His gaze went to JJ immediately, trying to gauge her reaction. She'd turned to watch her husband leave without her. There was the obvious resentment lingering around the edges of her mouth, but he could also see the regret and sadness haunting her eyes.

All he wanted to do just then was go to her. Comfort her. He so wanted to be the one to tell her that everything was going to be all right.

Hotch yearned for her something fierce.

With a self-conscious look around the spacious backyard—luckily, everyone had quickly averted their eyes—she crossed her arms over her chest and walked off towards the far off gazebo. Hotch knew JJ, she needed time to calm herself.

* * *

><p>"Boss-man!" Garcia exclaimed from behind him.<p>

He turned around to find his quirky friend looking not so amused. Had he forgotten to congratulate her or something?

"Oh… uh… Congratulations, Penelope. I have no doubt you and Scott will be very happy together."

"_Pish,_" she scoffed, waving her hand in the air, demonstrating she had no time for such nonsense. "What are you doing over here?"

He looked around. After JJ had isolated herself inside the gazebo, clearly wanting to be alone, he'd also moved away from the crowd, off to the little duck pond Rossi had put in recently, to think over what he'd witnessed.

"Uh… I'm enjoying the… _scenery,_" he almost asked.

"Aaron!" Garcia scolded, the use of his first name a clear indication of her ire. "You're supposed to be over there!" She made mad, furious gestures towards JJ and the gazebo.

He let out a sigh. There wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be than by her side. But, he was certain she didn't want the company. "Garcia, she wants to be alone."

"Humph!" Garcia was all about frustrated sound effects today, it seemed. "Some profiler you are!"

"Pene—" he started to protest, not sure if he should be offended by her accusation or amused.

She cut him off. "Just," she began haltingly. "Trust me on this one. She wants someone to go to her. Call it best friend intuition; I just know she needs you, all right!"

He looked at her dubiously, unsure whether to trust her so called intuition or not. It was her intuition, after all, that had thought an S&M themed Halloween party was entirely appropriate for the workplace—_oh,_ the harassment seminars they'd had to endure after that.

"Go!" she ordered.

"Fine!" he gave in, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm going." He really did want to check on her anyways, this was just the little push he needed to overcome his nervousness.

Giving the computer whiz a wide berth, he made his way through the crowd of onlookers, down the path.

As he approached the gazebo, he could see the back of JJ's blonde head. She was facing the setting sun.

Her sun-kissed strands, curled for today's occasion, waved back and forth in the light breeze, brushing her bare back. She'd worn a royal blue, strapless sundress today. The minute he'd laid eyes on her he couldn't take his gaze off her eyes. The dress brought out their blueness all the more, enchanting him.

He approached slowly, making sure to make his footsteps be heard. He didn't want to startle her, after all.

Reaching the stairs, he tentatively said, "JJ?"

She turned her head towards him, surprise written all over her face. Underneath the shock, though, he could see that sorrow from earlier. "Hotch, hi…" she greeted, voice too pleasant sounding. The emotion, obviously fake.

She blew out a tired breath and rubbed both hands over her eyes, hard. "Hi," she repeated.

Quickly, he went to her side, worried. He reached out, wanting to touch her, to hold her, only to draw up short; his was wary and unsure if she'd appreciate the gesture.

She dropped her hands and opened her eyes; once again she looked astonished to see him there. "Hotch?"

"JJ, what's going on?" he dove right in.

Her eyes narrowed at him; he could see the instant where she thought of telling him to back off. The look on his face must have told her that he wasn't about to do that. And with a deep breath inhaled, she exhaled the words, "I filed for divorce last week."

"_What?_"

He couldn't help his reaction. This was the last bit of news he was expecting to hear.

She physically recoiled, looking defensive all of the sudden. "Please. Don't start. I know; I got it enough from my mother and Will's mother. I know it's not ideal for Henry. I don't need you telling me so, too."

Hotch was taken aback for a moment. Why she thought he'd ever disapprove of her decision, he had no idea. He was her friend. He wanted what was best for her. And if leaving Will was best, he'd support her.

"JJ," he started delicately. "Why do you think I'd want to talk you out of this?"

Her expression still guarded, turned slightly insecure. "Because of your divorce from Hailey… how it affected your relationship with Jack."

He let out a sigh. Yes, he hadn't been happy at first about his deceased ex-wife's decision to divorce at the time. But he now saw it as the blessing it was. He hadn't loved Hailey in a long time. And the fights had become more and more numerous. It had been more important to separate and give Jack two happy households rather than the ever coveted nuclear family.

"It was the right thing to do, we weren't happy," he informed. "_And_ if you aren't happy with Will, then this is the right thing to do, too. JJ, you deserve to be happy." _You deserve the world…_

Her eyes widened in relief. She amazed him when she leaned into him, her body pressing lightly against his side, to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Aaron."

Hotch was sure he was blushing to the tips of his ears when she pulled back to gaze upon him. "Oh, uh… you're welcome," he stumbled.

A small smirk pulled at the corners of her lips, the first smile he'd seen her crack all day. Too bad it was at his expense, though. Nevertheless, if laughing at him made her happy, he'd be perfectly willing to put on a Bozo the Clown outfit on for her and do tricks.

He hated to take the smile away, but he had to know. "JJ, why did Will come today?"

"I didn't ask him to." She let out a harassed sounding sigh. "He doesn't want this. He thinks if we play house enough everything will go back to the way things were. He thinks we just lost touch with each other."

"You don't?"

She gave him a penetrating, side-long look that got him thinking. "No, I don't. It's so much more than that. I have—"

She cut herself off abruptly, looking away.

Hotch's heart began to race. What was really going on here?

"JJ," he urged softly. "Look at me."

Slowly, she did so, deigning him with a look from beneath her long lashes. He asked, "You have what?"

Her eyes held his steadfastly; she seemed to be trying to send him a message with those deep blue orbs. And then it hit him. He actually gasped out loud.

Surely, she didn't… she couldn't possibly…

He stood up, walking towards the orangey sky with the almost set sun. Was he really about to hear what he'd been hoping to hear for the past couple of months?

_No way, it can't be._

Hotch practically jumped out of his skin when he felt her small hand touch a spot between his shoulder blades. His heart, racing before, was now demanding to escape the confines of his ribcage.

"Hotch… _Aaron,_ I know… trust me, I know. This must be like coming out of left field for you…"

_Boy was it._ He'd cared for her for so long. _Loved her._ Still, he'd been satisfied, resigned really, with the fact that it would always be an unrequited love. She couldn't possibly be telling him otherwise now, could she?

"But, I need to say it, ok? And then… and then you can go on pretending like I never said a thing, all right? I just… I can't not say it," JJ babbled, she was really nervous now.

He turned to face her. If he didn't see the words coming from her mouth, he'd assume he'd imagined them.

"Aaron, the reason why things can't ever go back to normal with Will, the reason why I filed for divorce is because I have feelings for another man."

He held his breath, waiting, still not daring to believe, to hope. Her eyes blinked at him, her soul completely bared before him. But he still needed to hear the words.

"Aaron, I love you," she practically breathed out.

She loved him! Suddenly the air sung, the breeze smelled like the sweetest perfume, the world was so much brighter, clearer. His love was returned! JJ belonged with him, only now she knew it, too.

Her face took on a frightened look. "Aaron, say something, please."

He needed to say something; he was so caught up in the moment, though. She loved him. Him, Aaron, she loved him.

She stepped away from him, jittery all of the sudden. "Ok… ok, you probably want an explanation, right? When did I start feeling this way and all that? Ok, ok, I probably have always loved you," she blurted out.

His eyes widened at this admission.

"Oh, that came out wrong. I wasn't wishing the end of your marriage or anything. I just admired you at first, you know. The way you ran things so smoothly, the way you earned everyone's respect without being feared… Over the years, seeing you with Jack, the way you were with him… And now, how we've become friends… Your friendship… It's everything to me, you're everything to me. So I fell. Hard."

She paused then, looking at him expectantly. Rightfully so, she'd just uncovered everything and he'd yet to react other than to gape at her like a guppy fish.

He opened his mouth then, once, twice, before closing it. He really needed to get a grip.

"Aaron!" she whined.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

She got the wrong meaning, though. Turning away from him, she said, "Oh God… forget it. All of it; _please!_"

JJ started to make her way towards the stairs of the gazebo, ready to run away and hide, but he grabbed hold of her hand before she could flee, halting her.

She turned her body slightly to eye their attached hands. He watched her gaze skim the length of his arm before meeting his eye hesitantly, embarrassment, but also hope, burning beneath.

"JJ, you've got it all wrong…" he started slowly. He tugged her arm so she stood before him, taking her other hand in his.

She looked down at their entwined fingers than back up at him, the embarrassment slowly easing away.

"JJ, I… I love you, too," he said simply, but completely heartfelt.

He didn't expect the sharp gasp she let out or the tears that sprung to her eyes instantly. He went on despite the powerful reaction.

"I think I've always loved you... I've been waiting, hoping you'd see me… see that you belong with me, JJ. And now… now…"

He stumbled through his confession, this kind of admission not easy for him. But he needed her to know how much he wanted her, needed her. He needed her to know he could never let her go, not again, not ever.

He opened his mouth to say all this, but her fingers brushed lightly over his lips, shushing him.

"Now you have me, Aaron."

JJ's hand dropped from his lips, her hands went around his neck while his own went to settle at her hips. He was holding her; he'd wished for this moment for so long, to feel her so close to him, both physically and spiritually.

He watched her lovely eyes move from his gaze to his lips and back again. A question lingered there. A question he answered by closing the gap between them.

Hotch pressed his lips to hers, the explosion of heat, unexpected. He kissed her long and hard with all the longing he'd felt for her all these days. It was a desperate kiss, he knew.

JJ took over, tempering the rhythm, sliding her tongue alongside his to deepen the kiss. This was everything he'd ever imagined and more.

After a few good minutes of moving against each other in perfect sync, JJ pulled back with a sigh. She laid her head against his chest and he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

They stood like that for quite a while, together, before pulling apart slightly.

"So," she said, staring up at him. "Where do we go from here?"

He let a hand reach up to skim the side of her face, loving the soft feel of her skin, the way she leaned into his touch. "I don't know," he confessed. "But wherever it is, it has to be together."

She smiled at his answer, pleased. Nodding once, she perched up on her toes, murmuring the word, "Together," before planting one more kiss on him.

* * *

><p>That's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed! Hope you'll also let me know what you think, thanks!<p> 


	2. Waking Up

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's the next one. Song: 3 by Britney Spears. Some mature themes ahead, but nothing at all explicit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**3**

* * *

><p>The sun filtering through the thin, gauzy curtains was what woke JJ up early that morning. She was fine with the early start to the day, even though she'd had a long night. It gave her time to contemplate things.<p>

JJ smiled up at her ceiling before carefully lifting her upper body to perch on one elbow. She may have been fine with waking up at the crack of dawn, but that didn't mean she wanted to disturb her companion.

Staring down at her lover, she wanted to reach out and trace the angular lines of his face. To feel the roughness of early morning stubble that both thrilled her and gave her the shivers.

Her eyes caressed his features instead, from one defined cheekbone to the other. His dark hair was getting on the longish side for him; there was a lock of hair that fell across his forehead. JJ longed to smooth it away, to feel the crisp strands under her fingertips.

She exhaled a deep breath, love stirring in her heart. God, but he was ruggedly handsome, she thought, in awe of his presence here with her.

It still struck her as odd, for whatever reason, that he'd chosen her, JJ, in the end. Chosen her over the life he'd already began to build with another woman. And, _oh_, she was so glad he had. Because JJ had loved him for a very, very long time.

For the longest time, she thought she could ignore her feelings for him, just move on with someone else. She thought she could live her life pretending. Things changed when they began spending time together as friends. Taking the boys out together, watching movies alone, double dating…

It was the double dates that made her realize she was living a lie. There she was sitting next to Will when she longed to be next to _him_.

Instead of putting an end to the charade, she'd kept her distance. After all, she loved him, but he was happily with another woman—or so she thought. She avoided him outside of work situations, essentially putting an end to their budding friendship. Before long, JJ also avoided meeting his gaze, the hurt in his dark eyes too much for her to bear.

It all came to a head one night, after a case was put to a rest. He'd followed her to her hotel room, demanding answers. What shocked her the most in that moment where he ranted and raved was that he blamed himself. He wanted to know what _he'd_ done wrong to make him lose her. What he could do to make things right. He'd do anything, he'd said.

JJ sighed, thinking back to that moment that had changed her life.

She couldn't help herself anymore; she ran a hand down his bare, uncovered chest, relishing the feel of him against her skin. Touching him would never get old.

He stirred under her touch, murmuring nonsensical words, still fully claimed by sleep.

That night he'd begged her to make things right, she broke. She couldn't hold back what she thought, what she'd felt for so long. JJ told him how deep her love was for him. How she couldn't bear to just be friends with him anymore. She explained that she understood she was being selfish and greedy that she wanted all of him. Every piece of him all to herself. And, God help her, she didn't care if anyone knew it anymore.

Despite every ounce of her moral fiber telling her not to, she, Jennifer Jareau, confessed her love to one, Aaron Hotchner.

Through it all, he watched her with an unreadable expression. When she finished, there was this long excruciating moment where her breath hitched and she believed her world was about to crumble around her, then and there.

Desperate for something, a reaction of some kind, she whispered his name, "Aaron," once with such yearning that her heart nearly broke.

That had been all it took.

In the blink of an eye, he'd stood before her, and, in even less time than that, he had her in his arms, kissing her like the world would end tomorrow.

They made love that night, fast and fierce, slow and gentle. It had been wrong, she still married, he still involved with Beth. Except it had felt so right.

It still did four months later.

Every day with Aaron felt like something brand new. And today she had something fresh to confess to him. Something she hoped he'd be ecstatic over.

JJ ran her fingers across his chest, down to his abdomen, tickling the hard skin there, impatient now for him to wake. She smiled a mischievous smile down at him as she inched her fingers down lower.

Hotch let out a pleased sounding groan. She wasn't surprised when he caught up her hand in his a second later. She giggled, despite it being her intention getting caught. She wanted him awake.

He brought her hand to his lips, placing a sweet kiss to her palm, causing heat to pool in her belly.

She put on her most dazzling smile when he opened his eyes a second later.

"A happy wake up call, a hundred watt smile…" he began, voice still hoarse from sleep. "Hmm… what did you do?"

She felt a momentary prick of outrage, letting it form a pout on her lips before she exclaimed, "I did not _do_ anything!"

He laughed and she pushed against his chest, making to get off the bed. Hotch had other ideas, however. He pulled on the hand he was still holding, bringing her down hard against his chest.

Skin to skin, she found it difficult to keep the frowning façade.

"All right… so you didn't do anything, but you obviously wanted me awake," he continued. His hands made their way to her bare hips, grasping her firmly. "I wonder what for…"

She stared down at his desire-filled eyes. JJ hated to burst his bubble, but she hadn't woken him up for what he was thinking (not that she couldn't go for round two. Feeling him hard beneath her was making it very hard to focus).

When he cupped her face, bringing her down to meet his hungry lips, she let him kiss her with full abandon.

After a few moments of moving against each other, JJ tore her lips from his. Not that that put a halt to Hotch's advances at all.

"Aaron," she gasped out when his lips sucked at her pulse point. "I wanted to tell you something…"

"Yes?" he questioned huskily.

But he moved lower, lavishing her breasts with some much adored attention. Unfortunately, that made it almost impossible to speak.

Gasping for breath, she resigned herself to his ministrations. She'd tell him later.

Surprising an instant later, Hotch flipped them over so he was on top and she the one wiggling beneath him.

He breathed out, "You were so right in letting the boys stay with Penelope." He kissed her lips once. "We needed this. Just the two of us…"

"Actually," she burst out without thinking. "It's the three of us."

Hotch rocked back to stare down at her perplexedly. She watched the emotions on his face. Confusion first: What could she possibly mean? Incredulity next: Could she really mean… And finally a look she could only describe as pure bliss: Truly? his eyes said.

She gave him a slight nod of her head.

"Oh my God, JJ," he breathed out in wonder, moving off to the side.

She sat up too, facing him. "Yeah…" she murmured.

"We're having a baby?" he stated more than asked.

"We're having a baby," she confirmed.

The look on his face said it all. He couldn't have loved her more in that second even if he tried.

"This is… amazing. How long?"

"Four months." It'd happened their first time together.

Slowly, almost gingerly, Hotch reached a hand out to cover her still small belly. "Three of us…" he whispered to himself.

She stayed silent in that moment, letting him have his. Finally, his eyes lifted to meet hers. They shone with all the love he felt for her.

"This is wonderful, JJ. I love you."

Her eyes filled with happy tears, overcome completely with joy. She could expect months more of intense emotions, but she wouldn't exchange the mood swings for anything in the world. JJ had everything she ever wanted now, everything she could possibly need. Life was good, more than good. It was perfect with the most loving man by her side.

"I love you, too, Aaron."

* * *

><p>That's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter: **Christiangirl; Canny-bairn; bea; deeda; Ju Fonseca; mummacass; AvngAngl; and Jekkah** _(not exactly what we discussed on facebook, but hope you still liked). _

I'll try to update soon!


	3. First Day of School

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's another one-shot. This one focuses on JJ and Jack, with implied JJ/Hotch. The song this time is Masquerade by the Backstreet Boys. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Masquerade**

* * *

><p>JJ stood at the kitchen island, washing vegetables for the salad she'd be making for this evening's dinner. She was making homemade mac and cheese, Jack's favorite, in honor of his first day of high school.<p>

_First day of high school…_ she silently mused, shaking her head in wonder. It was hard to believe that her little boy was so grown up now. Time was flying and she was getting old. She chuckled at her wandering thoughts.

She rinsed off the lettuce leaves as she thought back to the first moment she really felt like the four of them were all a family and not just two separate families that happened to live together. Funnily enough, that oh-so-important moment involved Jack.

Jack was eight and it was a week before her wedding to his father. JJ was putting the finishing touches to her wedding favors and Jack had asked her if he could help. They worked together in silence until Jack broke it. He'd asked her some off hand question on how he was doing. But it wasn't the question that was important. It was how he'd ended it. With 'mom.'

Sighing, JJ almost couldn't believe that that was six years ago. It felt like just yesterday that her eyes began to tear up and her heart swelled out of happiness. She remembered him giving her a strange look, asking if he'd done something wrong. Of course then she had to reassure him that he was simply perfect. _Her_ perfect little boy.

Six years later, she was married to Hotch, she had two great, if a bit rambunctious teenage boys, and a beautiful little girl. Life still had its ups and downs, but it was good.

The back door swinging open startled JJ out of her thoughts. She glanced at the clock and then back at the door. School was out. And Jack was home.

She frowned when the excited boy from this morning was gone, replaced by a clearly sullen looking one. What could have happened?

"Hi mom," he greeted upon noticing her. But that was it. He started making his way towards the stairs.

Grimacing, she said, "Jack?"

The young man let out a bit of a huff, but still turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"Would there be any point to saying 'nothing'?" he asked pointedly.

She gave him a wry smile. "None."

The teenager let out another huff.

It was a point of contention for both Jack and Henry; the fact that both their parents were profilers and could read them like books whenever. They couldn't help it; it wasn't a skill either she or Hotch could turn off. And truthfully, it came in handy, especially in situations such as these. They never pushed their kids to talk, but they could clearly sense when they needed to. Like now.

Jack took a seat on the other side of the island, not looking to happy. Nonetheless, he was here.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Today sucked," he stated candidly.

"Oh?" Curiosity was so peaked.

"Matt changed all his classes. We don't have a single one together. We don't even have the same lunch period together."

Matt was Jack's best friend, had been since the second grade. They'd been inseparable. That is, until Matt's parents took him to London this summer. He'd returned a few weeks prior and JJ got the impression from Jack that the other boy had come back changed. And Jack just couldn't understand why.

"You two can still hang out outside of school like you always do," she tried, giving the other boy the benefit of the doubt for a moment.

"You don't get it!" Jack burst out angrily. "He doesn't want to hang out with me anymore!"

JJ dropped what she was doing to place her hands firmly on the countertop, anger at the other kid simmering below the surface. She hated the boy for making her son hurt. But, she restrained herself, anger wasn't what Jack needed right now.

"Did he give you a reason?" JJ wanted to know.

Jack shook his head, looking down into his hands, deflated. "He barely said two words to me, mom. He was hanging out with Billy West. Billy West! He's a bully, we don't like him… or I thought he didn't…"

JJ pursed her lips together. What could she say? She remembered high school clearly. And she remembered all too well the feeling of being left out and not knowing why. It's why she wanted out of the small town she grew up in so badly. Some people were two-faced, they wore masks. One day they wore the mask of friend, the next, enemy. It had been a trying time.

But she didn't want to impress upon him her unhappiness, because it didn't have to be like that for Jack. He could make new friends. It could be a pleasant experience for him.

She sighed, taking a moment to put together her words. "Jack… people change—"

"Over the summer?" he asked incredulously.

JJ gave him a look that said, 'let me finish.' He sighed but waited for her to go on.

"People change and sometimes people think they _have_ to change. Matt may think that now that he's in a bigger school he needs to change to fit in. Befriending Billy West might be part of his plan…"

"To fit in?" he questioned unsurely.

"Yeah, some people think to be happy they need to be like everyone else. Matt thinks he needs to be like Billy to have a good high school experience. And then there are people like you and your brother who know being yourself is more important."

She watched Jack cradle his head in his propped up hand considering her words. "So, you're saying Matt doesn't hate me, but is trying to avoid being pushed around?"

JJ nodded her head.

"Well, that's stupid," he commented.

She gave him the 'watch-it' eye.

"Sorry, mom, I didn't mean you. I mean it's stupid for Matt to pretend to like someone like Billy. He doesn't have to be afraid; I've always got his back."

"Maybe you need to remind him of that," JJ posed. "It was a long summer, after all."

"It was." After a moment's pause, Jack finally cracked a smile. He came around the island and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, mom; you always know what to say to make things right."

She silently begged to differ. JJ had messed up plenty of times in life. She just hoped her screw-ups and what she'd learned from them could help her children. And, she guessed, that today she'd helped.

"I'll call Matt after I finish my homework," he said as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Homework on the first day of school?" she said.

"This isn't middle school, mom," he chimed out. "We're not kids anymore."

_No,_ she thought wistfully, as she watched him exit the room. _You aren't, but you'll always be my little boy._

* * *

><p>That's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed and that you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!<p>

Thanks also to my readers and reviewers of the last chapter: **Christiangirl; jekkah; bea; Casie01; and mummacass. **


	4. Falling in Love

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the latest installment in the iPod shuffle challenge. Song this time is Read My Mind by The Killers. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Read My Mind**

* * *

><p>It was all worth it.<p>

The three hour drive.

The three days away from Henry and Jack.

The need to miss work on Monday—obviously worth it.

All for an impromptu weekend getaway to Ocean City.

Worth it.

JJ flipped from her back to her stomach, the soft beach towel shifting beneath her. She sighed contently as she searched out her companion, finding him easily close by.

Hotch lay on his own towel, face to the sky, though she wasn't sure if he was seeing the vast blueness due to the dark pair of shades covering his eyes. He hadn't said a word in a while. For all she knew, he was fast asleep. And because of that she took the quiet moment to study him.

He'd saved her. It was the first thought that came to mind whenever she set eyes on the man. It was hard not to feel grateful towards him. He'd changed her life. For the better.

After being water-boarded, tortured, she'd gone back to life as she knew it. Everyone thought she was fine. Everyone but Hotch. He saw through her newly gained tough exterior, the protective shell she'd coated herself in haphazardly, the one that seemed to fool everyone else. Hotch had figured it out. That she was far from fine. That she needed someone to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her that everything would be all right.

And when Will had failed her, Hotch had become that someone for her.

"You're staring. It isn't polite."

Startled out of her thoughts, the smile came to her face instantly at the sound of his voice.

"I can't help it," she said as he pulled off his sunglasses and propped himself up on an elbow. "You're just _so_ good looking."

"_Sure…_" he replied, laughing self-consciously.

She shook her head. How could he not know how beautiful he was, inside and out?

"Thank you for this." She decided to at least let him know how much she appreciated him. "I really needed the break. I don't think I would have taken it if you hadn't insisted on bringing me here."

"Of course you wouldn't have, you're too stubborn." His words were accompanied by a grin, that's how she knew he was teasing her.

"Hey," she protested, jokingly. Here she was complimenting him and he was making fun of her…

He reached a hand across the towels to run his fingers through her blonde strands. Teasing or not, she found herself leaning into his touch as he barely grazed her cheek.

"That's one of the things I like most about you," he said sincerely. "You don't give up, no matter what…"

"What else do you like about me?" she questioned innocently.

He scooted in closer. "Well… you happen to be the most gorgeous woman in the world. You're intelligent. You can hold your own against the toughest un-sub, even if I wish you didn't have to…" He touched her cheek, swiping a thumb across her skin as if erasing memories of the times when a bad guy had gotten too close to her.

He took a deep breath, a smile melting away the brief frown. He continued, "You're a wonderful mother, the best. I see you with Henry and I… I wish…"

Hotch trailed off, leaving her curious.

This time she reached for him. "What? What do you wish?"

"I wish…" He took another deep breath. "You were Jack's mother too."

She took a sharp breath in, surprised by his wish. He had to know. She wished for that too. "Hotch—Aaron, I love Jack as if he were my own son."

JJ didn't expect the deep kiss that followed. A kiss so intense, so passionate, and so full of love it took her breath away.

They were slow to part. Hotch murmured against her lips, "You're amazing."

She smiled against his. "What else?"

JJ loved the deep throaty chuckle that followed. She loved that she could make him laugh and smile. "You aren't afraid to fish for compliments," he joked.

"Hey," she mock-pouted.

He laughed heartily at that, especially when she pushed him back on to his back. Still laughing, she crawled to lean over him partially. She loved that he felt close enough to her that he dared show his more playful side.

JJ just loved him.

_Oh, wow!_ she thought. The thought had come from nowhere and everywhere. It was so obvious. And yet she'd been so clueless.

It struck her still. JJ had fallen in love with Hotch.

"What is it?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Read my mind," she answered automatically. It was their thing now. After being so in tune with each other for so long now, one or the other would blurt it out in answer to a question. And 9 times out of 10 they were thinking the same thing.

His dark eyes considered her carefully, searching her eyes, reading her soul. A moment later, a surprised look flickered across his eyes, replaced quickly by a look of pure love.

"You love me," he whispered in awe.

"I love you," she confirmed.

He leaned up for another kiss, but she halted him. "Don't you have something to tell me, Aaron?"

"Um, thanks?" he replied, trying to keep a straight face, but failing. He chuckled at her frown. "Ok, ok… I love you, JJ. You are my world."

She smiled at this revision, allowing him to pull her in for that kiss. Millimeters from her lips, he felt the need to add, "You're also very pushy."

"Shut up and kiss me, Aaron."

And true to his word. She got her way.

* * *

><p>That's it for this one-shot. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. And thanks to my reviewers: **Christiangirl; AvngAngl** _(I know what you mean; she's changed so much. I lean towards old JJ with a little bit of tough JJ mixed in when I write her)_; **mummacass; and Guest**.

I'll try to update soon. See ya!


	5. Fight Song

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the latest installment in the iPod shuffle challenge. Song this time is Little Sister by Jewel. Hope you like!

Also, check out the end of this chapter for two special announcements. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Little Sister**

* * *

><p>JJ stared at the grave marker in front of her. A plaque placed into the earth to commemorate the life of her big sister. A sigh escaped her lips as she wished for the millionth time in her life that Rosalyn was still alive. Wishing that she'd somehow figured out her sister's intentions and gotten her the help she needed. So they could have grown up together, had the big sister, little sister relationship she'd craved and seen played out on TV over and over.<p>

But Ros was gone and JJ couldn't believe that, after all these years, she was still wishing otherwise. She guessed that, on some level, she'd never fully come to terms with her sister's death. She knew she would never stop wishing, because that's what you did when you lost a loved one so tragically and unexpectedly. You clung to the 'what if's.'

"I miss you, Ros," she breathed out.

Kneeling down in the dried up grass in front of the stone, she touched the letters that made up her sister's name. Doing so always made her feel a tad closer to her.

She let her fingers trail over the dates. Ros's date of birth and death. She was just sixteen years old. Sixteen short years to imprint on another's life, but Ros had done so. There were so many people who would never forget the somewhat wilder, definitely more ambitious, dreamer-Jareau. The small-town Pennsylvanian had had aspirations to become a Hollywood movie star. So many people had told her it would never happen, that it was near impossible. JJ wondered now, if only one person had believed in her sister, would things have been different?

Sixteen. Jack was a little more than half that age now. And Henry was exactly half. As much as she loved and missed her sister, these were the children she lived for now. But then, if her sister was still alive she wouldn't be a child either.

She sat back on the grass, bringing her knees to her chest for warmth—it was a chilly, autumn day. "If you were still here, I wonder if you could tell me what to do…" she murmured to herself.

"_About what?"_ she imagined her sister asking.

"About… Hotch_—Aaron_," she amended, actually answering the imaginary question. "He's asked me to marry him… He wants everything, marriage, a house, more… _kids._"

"_Sounds like a good deal. So, why aren't you jumping at it, Little Sis?"_

"Because…" she stalled. "Because… it never worked with Will. Because we made each other miserable. I wasn't cut out for domesticity. I'm not cut out to be a happy homemaker. I like what I do. I can't stop. I won't. Ever."

"I never asked you to," a voice came from behind her.

This time it wasn't the ghostly voice of her sister, either.

JJ threw a look over her shoulder, seeing Hotch standing there, hands in his pockets, looking a tiny bit sheepish.

It was still a bit of a surprise to see him here. In her hometown. But when her mom had suggested she come for a visit and bring her boyfriend along, she never thought Hotch would take the time off to actually do so.

She lifted herself off the ground, but held back. What was he doing here now? She'd told no one where she was going when she'd stormed out of her parent's house.

"Aaron." His name escaped her lips of its own volition. Even as she held back, every particle in her body was pulling her towards him. But she couldn't go to him, not until she knew exactly what he wanted from her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, lifting his hands from his pockets and holding them out to her in a placating gesture. "I didn't mean to make you think I wanted you to change who you are."

Their fight from earlier came back to her full force. Tears threatened to overwhelm her as she thought about it, remembered that it was only a moment before that he'd asked her to marry him. So, she pushed it aside. She couldn't do this right now, couldn't think about it right then.

"How did you find me?" she asked instead, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

He took one step towards her and then stopped. "Your mom mentioned you like to talk to your sister when you're upset."

Of course. Her mother had found her here once after her sister's death. She'd been upset over something or other, she couldn't remember what, and it had always been Ros she'd gone to for comfort. So, in her sadness that's where she'd gone to, the one person she could always talk to: Ros.

_Some things never change,_ she thought, sadly.

"I really am sorry I upset you," Aaron continued. He wasn't going to stop. He wanted to have this out now.

"Aaron, stop, don't," she denied, turning away from him.

"So what, we're not going to talk about this? About the fact that you haven't even answered my question?" he retorted, anger tinging his tone. "_JJ?_"

What could she say? How could she say yes, when he didn't even know the whole truth?

"_What is the whole truth?"_ Ros's voice again. _"Come on, Little Sis. It's obvious you love him, what's holding you back?"_

"JJ?" Hotch tried again, this time coming around to stand before her. He put his hands on her shoulders, trapping her. She fought to not look at him. She knew if she looked him in the eyes, she was done. She'd say yes. And that would be it. But it wouldn't be fair to him… "JJ, I love you! Look at me, please… What's holding you back?"

His words, so close to what she imagined Rosalyn would say is what made her stop struggling. She met his eyes head on. She was wrong, he wasn't angry with her. Hotch was scared. Scared he'd lose her. It was written there, plainly, in his dark eyes. The love he had for her, deep and strong. But also the fear. That he was about to lose her.

Little did he know that once she told him what she was holding back _he_ might not want _her_ anymore.

"Aaron," she started, her voice hoarse with emotion. She didn't want to lose him either. However, she didn't want to trap him in a relationship that wasn't the one he obviously dreamed about. "I… I can't have kids."

His eyes widened before he exclaimed, "What?"

"I… I was pregnant… when I went overseas to Afghanistan. There was an explosion. I lost the baby… Will and I tried to have another baby after that, but the doctors said there was too much scarring to my uterus. I can't… I can't have your baby, Aaron."

For a millisecond, JJ had no idea how he would react to her news, her explanation. She was sure of one thing, that he would rescind his proposal. She knew how much he loved Jack, how much he loved Henry. How could he want her if she couldn't give him another child?

But, the next thing she knew, she was being crushed to his chest in the tightest hug she'd ever received. "Oh, JJ…" she heard him breathe out. "I'm so sorry… so sorry."

The emotion she heard in his voice had her holding her breath. He sounded regretful, but not because he was about to let her go, but for her loss, her pain…

He pulled back, holding her back a little so he could look her in the eyes. She could see a sheen of moisture in his. "JJ, I wish you never had to go through that. I wish I'd had the power back then to stop you from being reassigned—"

"Aaron, it's not your fault!" she cut him off; horrified that he was blaming himself.

"I feel like it is. You lost your child because I couldn't do anything to stop the higher ups."

He looked down, ashamed with himself. She was not expecting this.

"Aaron, look at me…" She placed her hand against his cheek, caressing him tenderly. "It's not your fault. All right? It just… happened. We couldn't change things then, and we can't change them now."

He breathed out a harsh breath. "You're right…" he said, still sounding forlorn. "JJ… is that why… is that why you ran off? Because I said I wanted kids?"

"I know you want more, Hotch," she stated, matter-of-fact. "And I can't give them to you. I'll understand if you don't want to marry me anymore."

"JJ! Don't be stupid!"

"What?"

"I love you! This doesn't change that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We've got Jack and Henry… and if, down the road, we want more there are ways…"

"_Adoption, sis. Surrogates… Duh…"_

She almost told her sister to shut up, but caught herself just in time. She didn't need to add crazy to the list of ailments she had.

"You still want to marry me?" she said in wonder.

"I have never _not_ wanted you since the moment I met you," Hotch informed her. "And trust me, that didn't go over so well with Hailey…"

She cringed at the idea of the dead woman knowing about her husband's crush on her back then. But JJ's heart soared with the knowledge of how deep his love was for her.

"So, will you?" Hotch continued. "Marry me, I mean?"

It's all she wanted. "Yes!"

They threw their arms around each other, both laughing happily. JJ pulled back first, taking hold of her fiancé's hand.

"But first," she began, "There's someone you need to meet." Leading him back to Ros's grave, she tugged on his hand to get him to kneel with her. "Ros, this is Aaron Hotchner, my fiancé."

She smiled encouragingly at Aaron.

"It's nice to meet you, Ros."

"_It's nice to meet you too."_

* * *

><p>That's it for this one. Hope to have another chapter up soon.<p>

Thanks to my two reviewers for the last chapter: **monkeypants82 and Christiangirl.**

And now for the two announcements:

First: **Hey Everyone! The annual Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange is now up and running. Join us by signing up and get yourself and someone else a gift fic of your choice. :) Details can be found at the 2014 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange Forum. (A direct link can be found in my profiler.)** **The sign up deadline is November 17, 2014.**

Second: **The 2014 PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS are back! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us in celebrating the best of the best CM stories for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards! Help us and let your voices be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the****ProfilerChoiceAwards2014 Forum**** (Direct Link also in my profile). All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations begin November 15 and are due December 31st.** **Good Luck! **

**Feel free to spread the word for both! Thanks!**


End file.
